


Not Exactly Springtime Fresh

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, fuckyeahurbine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one about morning breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Springtime Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt at [fuckyeahurbine](http://fuckyeahurbine.tumblr.com): I want sleepy sexy times.

Karl feels the bed shift through the haze of sleep, and reaches out sleepily, grabbing at skin when it becomes obvious that his bedmate is trying to exit said bed. “Hey, wait,” he grumbles.

Chris’s chuckle is a bit off, and Karl cracks open an eye. Chris is kind of hunched over, just enough. “I gotta—” And he gestures towards the en suite.

"Pee?"

Chris cannot lie to him, a fact Karl blatantly exploits. “…brush my teeth.”

Karl wants to laugh, but knows it’ll send Chris out of the bed even faster. “Cheater.”

"What?"

"I’m not exactly springtime fresh, here."

"Yeah, but I don’t care—" Chris stops, realizing where Karl’s going with this, then shrugs.

"You think I do?"

"I think you’re insane if you don’t," Chris says with a disbelieving noise. "I smoke, for God’s sake, and— Ooof."

That last is made when Karl yanks at his arm, knocking him off balance and into the rumpled, sleep-smelly blankets. Karl’s on him in a flash. “What if,” he says, kissing his way up Chris’s jaw as Chris tries to get out of reach, “I’m really just a dirty old man, and I like it?”

Chris laughs like he can’t help it, the jaw Karl’s examining orally tilting down as the rest of his head tilts back, and Karl grins. He loves making Chris laugh. “You can’t be serious.”

"As a heart attack," Karl murmurs cheesily as he reaches Chris’s lips, which he then captures unapologetically.

And he’s not lying; there’s something real about it, raw and basic and besides, people never, ever taste as bad as they think they do.

His hands trail down Chris’s pale, pale sides, tracing moles and scars he’s halfway to memorizing. He reaches Chris’s pajamas and slides under without worry, even as Chris twitches away. “I kinda do have to pee,” Chris breaks away to say, turning his head so his words don’t land on Karl’s face.

"I know," Karl murmurs, reaching up with his other hand to turn Chris’s mouth back to his. He doesn’t stop his exploration of Chris’s pants, though, just shifts it a little, loosely fisting the base of his cock, then cupping and lightly massaging his balls, then sliding gently along the perineum.

"You’re—" Chris sucks in a breath, a breath which is mostly Karl’s breath. "You’re really weird."

Karl chuckles. “Yeah.”

"But." Chris pauses, and Karl’s pretty sure he’s about to get rejected, at least for the moment— but then Chris is twisting, moving until they’re on their sides and face to face and Chris’s hand is mirroring Karl’s. Karl’s gasp washes over Chris’s face and Chris tilts his head, then grins. "But I’ll allow it."


End file.
